


Twinkling stars

by procoffeinating



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: “And what did you do on this walk?”“I admired the beauty and the serenity of Paris after dark.”Portrait of Porthos, with a charming smile and a melon, on starry sky background.





	Twinkling stars

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/procoffeinating/). Please do not repost or edit without permission.


End file.
